


My girlfriend is a psycho

by BlackFemdomQueen



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Dominant Reader, F/M, Femdom, ambw, female dom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFemdomQueen/pseuds/BlackFemdomQueen
Summary: Jungkook x dominant female readerEverything is still around us as we look into each other's eyes. My breathing stops as she begins to walk up to me 'what is this feeling?' The masked woman steps up to me, the dark blood dripping down her bunny mask."Join me, bunny." she says holding up a clean bunny mask "W-w-What!!?" I yell as I back away, my body soon hitting a wall as she continues walking up towards me."Join me. That's an order baby boy"-----------------Rated R so read at your own riskThis is awbw/ambw (Asian women black women/ Asian men black men if you ain't know what that meant)but you can be whatever race you want idc as long as you're comfortable⚠️Warning ⚠️IF you ARE uncomfortable with gxb/gxg/bxb and smut then I suggest you kindly leave and NOT leave rude and disrespectful things in the comments telling me about the Bible and shit...Kay? Thanks,stay healthy,bubu.💋
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 15





	1. welcome

Sub Jungkook x Female Dominant  
𝒲𝑒𝓁𝒸𝑜𝓂𝑒  
Everything is still around us as we look into each other's eyes. My breathing stops as she begins to walk up to me 'what is this feeling?' The masked woman steps up to me, the dark blood dripping down her bunny mask.

"Join me, bunny."She says holding up a clean bunny mask. "W-w-What!!?" I yell as I back away, my body soon hitting a wall as she continues walking up towards me.

"Join me. That's an order baby boy"

"W-What?!! Are you insane!? Let me go and show your face!"I thrash around, wanting to get out of chains that held me hostage.

"Ooo~ I'm sorry but I can't do that. After all, I found a liking in you and I'd hate to kill you so soon. We don't want a missing case on you now do we? I'd hate to see your parents I love so dearly crying over your coffin." Leaving me crying and speechless, she turns around to the metal tray waiting for her as it holds a pair of black leather gloves.

_M-my parents? How does she know about my par-_

"As much as I'd love to hear your screams of pain and pleasure, we have guests upstairs so I'll need you to keep quiet a little" I gulp as I see her put on the last glove and pick up the whip that laid down in the tray.

I wish I could've said something

I wish I didn't just let her break me down. Piece. By. Piece.

I wish I didn't fucking love it so much.

________  
Edited


	2. chapter one

WARNING   
THIS BOOK IS FILLED WITH BLOOD AND GORE. SO IF YOU HATE THE IDEA OF BLOOD, KNIFE PLAY, GUNS, WHIPS ETC. I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE NOW. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM OF BEING A AFRICAN AMERICAN WOMEN THEN LEAVE AND DON'T READ ANY OF MY BOOKS. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE IDEA IF WOMEN BEING DOMINANT THEN LEAVE AND DON'T READ ANY OF MY BOOKS.

You have been Warned.  
_____________________________  
I walk into my house after a long day of "work" and kick off my heels "Jungkook!" I call out to my boyfriend.

Wait wait!! This is moving to fast! Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

Hi, my name is Y/N and I'm a psychopath. Wow so straight forward and real professional, honestly you're the best writer ever. Hint the sarcasm. Imma stops breaking the fourth wall now, on to the story.

SIX HOURS EARLIER

Time is ticking, I'm seeing red... Time is ticking, I'm seeing red...Time is ticking, I'm fucking pissed. A growl slips out my mouth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


HURRY UP AND COME DIE YA DUMB BITCH  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ugh. Oh! There she is~  
I watched as the familiar female exit out a building, the breeze hitting her face making her perfect hair move in her face. I never wanted to rip someone's hair out before. Yummy~.I looked down her slim body as she called a cab.

Perfect...

Delicious~

I bite my lip as I think about the blood splatter and the painful moans leaving her mouth. Fuck I'm getting horny.

Those smooth pale legs getting all bruised and cut up is honestly the best turn on ever.

"Shit! I'm getting sidetracked" I cursed to myself as I start my car and follow the yellow cab that's going to her house. I've been studying her schedule since I saw her touching my property. Tch. Disgusting piece of trash.

Time skip   
After fantasizing about me ripping this girl's beautiful nails off we arrived at her beautiful home that'll soon be taped off with the cops, FBI, ambulance, and detectives.

Beautiful...

Such a nice word. That'll soon be ruin by blood splatters and screaming for mercy.

Sorry! Sorry!

I did it again, ugh. I'm getting help after I'm done with her I swear!.... that's a lie, anyway.

I watched as the perfect girl walks into her house.

"That sweet Beta doesn't even know what's coming" My eyes change from the darkest brown to red as I put the mask on.

Goodnight princess.

________  
Edited


	3. chapter two

P-PLEASE STOP-HELP M-"

CRUNCH

Hmm, I thought that would've been funnier. It seems like I got part of her brain on my shoe, yuck.

A sigh leaves out my mouth as my thirst for blood lowers " I guess I should get going now huh?" I talk to my demons as I start to strip from my clothes.

——————————-  
The sound of the sirens fills my ears as I throw on a white blouse and black tights that squeeze around my curves.

The girl had good taste but wow.. she was so small. I honestly did her a favor, she was a walking skeleton.

A waste of oxygen.

I hurried and grabbed my dirty close that was secured in a trash bag and changed into a pair of black sneakers.

Good. I look normal enough.

I rush down the stairs and jumped down a few in order to save some time.

"Hello?! We got a complaint about loud music being played at this address! Is everything alright?!" The cop yelled on the other side of the door.

Shit! Just fucking perfect!!

A growl leaves out my mouth as I run to the back door, not wanting to run into the cops.

Jumping over the gate just in time before the cops bust in the house, death, and blood filling up their nose as the stepped in slowly.

Thank god I have gloves on. They would've found my fingerprints.  
———————-  
Fire.

The smell of charcoal waved in the air as I burn the clothes that were once on my body.

What? I had to get rid of the evidence somehow. And hand washing the blood out would just be too much and take to long.

I take my phone out of my backpack and check the time.

"Looks like I have to go, don't want my cop boyfriend getting worried huh?" I take a glance at the fire before walking out of the abandoned parking garage.  
————————  
A quick change of clothes.  
A fix of makeup.

Alright time to go in.

Exiting my car I fix the heels on my feet and walk towards the gate to my home.

Breathe in..  
Breathe out.

I walk into my house after a long day of "work" and kick off my heels "Jungkook!" I call out to my boyfriend.

"Babe I'm home!" I place my purse on the table that sat near the door.

"Hey baby girl~" Jungkook smiles and gives me a big hug as he leaves the kitchen

"How was work?" He asks as he leaves a kiss on my forehead and turns around to walk up the steps.

My eyes travel down to his ass, biting my lip as I kept my smirk in.

'The things I wanna do to you, baby boy. One day'  
It really is hard hiding your alpha side from this beta. Pretending to be an omega is hard I might say.

"Oh um... let's just say it didn't go as well as I thought"

_____________  
Edited


	4. chapter three

_____________________  
"Oh really? What happened?"  
The male asks as he goes into the room and in the closet.

"So much stuff happened. Long story short it was a messy job"The lady says as she sat on the bed with her legs crossed.

Jungkook comes out of the closet with his uniform and walks to the mirror to fix his hair. "Where he- I mean.. Where are you going, babe? I thought it was your off day.."You stand up from the bed to stand behind him, back hugging him.

"A cop can never be off. Plus they just called me in that there was a murder at CLS place. I hope she's fine and nothing happened to her-" he got cut off by a deep growl leaving his mates mouth, arms tightening around his slim waist "Why do you care about her anyway? Is she your girlfriend or me??"

Jealousy fills her now red eyes as she stares holes into his soul as she looks at him through the mirror, the room filling up with her alpha scent.

"b-babe.." shivers run down the cops back as he stares at his girlfriends' reflection, knees feeling weak at the aroma filling the room. "Nothing is going on between me and her... She's just someone I knew in high school" his breath hitches as you tighten up your grip.

"Say it with me, Jungkook Jeon... You're mine and only mine, got that?" turning the male around and giving him a stern look with her normal eye color.

"I...I belong to you and only you."

Wrapped around your finger.

Smirking you step on your tippy-toes and give a peck on his cheek.

"Now let's go! I wanna see what this Cl is about." Throwing on a crooked smile, the off lady speeds walk to the closet for a quick change.

Jungkook pov

_The_ _hell_ _just_ _happened??_  
_______________________  
Small chap  
Edited


	5. chapter four

The two couple pull up to the house the famous CL once lived in, the poor Jungkook still thinking about what the fuck happened back at the house and why didn't he stand up for himself but he chooses to bring it up later.

Both of you soon get out of the car and began walking over to the scene of the crime.

Jungkooks attitude soon changes into a serious one as he watches a body bag get loaded into the flashing vehicle. He walks inside the house, as you slowly follow behind him, not feeling anything inside as the strong scent of fresh blood fills your nostrils.

"Poor thing, I wonder who hated her guts that much." You say, faking a pitying voice as you stare at the huge bloodstain at the pale carpet.

"Yeah... I wonder who it was." Jungkook sighs as he rubs his temples, the strong scent making his wolf inside him disgusted while the wolf inside his girlfriend wanted more.

"What a shame." You say sarcastically, you're boyfriend not picking up on it as he helps search for any signs of weapons or even a skin cell of the person who was here last.

————————-  
A week later, Jungkook and Y/N stood in front of the closed black wood casket.

Family and friends crying while Jungkook looks at his ex-fiancé picture, feeling sorry for his ex-mother-in-law and father as they grieve for their daughter.

'What a shame' Y/N thinks as he shoots glares at the picture through her dark tinted glasses.  
——————————-  
What a shame indeed as months and months went by and Jungkook could never find the murderer, even when he was sleeping beside her all along.

They were soon told to close the case as CLs parents lost hope and just wanted to be hidden from the world until they were ready to search again. But again would be forever from now.

TBC  
Edited   
I ain't forget about this book baby.


	6. Chapter 6

As time went on, Jungkook soon forgets about the mystery homicide of his ex-lover and co-worker CL. He forgot she was even dead like I said, no one would miss her.

But also as time went on... it was springtime. Mating time. This, was the hardest thing about your relationship, in your opinion. As bad as you wanted to let your knot release into your boyfriend you just knew, you couldn't.

Even as a beta, he was more in touch with the dominant side, and that thought of him not wanting an alpha female stuck in your brain like gum on the sidewalk of New York

He never even said that he didn't like the idea of being dominant. But that little voice in your head just wanted to play it safe.

Mating time must have been a walk in the park for Jungkook, but for me it was painful. Alpha females weren't meant to get penetrated they were meant to do the penetration... you can just imagine how painful it always was.

Faking it as you liked it but just wanted to please the one you love. It kinda hurts. (MESSAGE)

But soon. All of that was gonna change. For the best, of course, he's gonna be my little bunny.

_Hm? What's that smell._

My head turns towards the front door as it opens up, I know that smell... but I don't at the same time. "Jungkook?" I slowly stood up from the couch and walked towards the door, my Afro bouncing with every step I took.

"Oh, so this is your house? It's really... big." The young lady stood there beside Jungkook with a shocked expression on her face. "Is this your maid?" She pointed her skinny finger at me. I wanted to rip it right off.

"W-What are you doing here?? You're supposed to be at work." His eyes were wide, his hand tightening on Lisa's.

_Was this... a regular thing to do?_

It was true. We were both mated with each other, yes it also wasn't automatically love at true sight at first. But why would he do this... why??

Right as I was about to say anything, the younger, barely legal female continued to talk "Hiii, My name is Lisa." She said in broken English.

Okay. She's taking this too far "Jeon mathafucken Jungkook. Who is this prostitute looking bitch doing in my house! And why is her scent all over you." I ignored her presence as I raised my voice, of course, he took this as a threat, thinking he was the bigger one here.

"Watch your mouth about her," Jungkook spoke up, his booming voice making the omega whimper, but leaving me emotionless.

_He's standing up for her...are you... are you serious?!_

I was honestly heartbroken. My eyesight started getting blurry with tears once my eyes fell onto his messy dress shirt, his buttons were all messed up like they were rushing to just get into our bed...MY bed.

I could see the hickeys she placed on his body.. on my body. On my permanent teeth mark where I marked him. That sadness quickly did a 180 into a rage.

_He cheated... not only did he cheat on me with a 0...but he's completely sober at that... He... Disrespected me. I'm going to ruin his life._

_And just when I thought I was doing fine. Just when I thought that I didn't have to show him the side all my past lovers were scared of... just as I found my mate._

I begin feeling my body twitch. "Get out..." Jungkook just narrowed his eyes at me, obviously taken back but mostly feeling disrespected ."Excuse me? This is also my house-"

_I- I couldn't hold it back anymore. I can't hold back what I am._

_I'm just not suited to be sane, am I?_

_Oh well._

"I SAID GET OUT!" I yelled at the two, my eyes finally moving from the floor and up to their eyes. Jungkook golden, confident eyes quickly turned into fear as he stared into my maroon ones. That's when he knew, I was an alpha.

How didn't he notice??

The two cowards back with fear as they stayed quiet. It was always a rule that you had to respect the class higher than you, so they bowed their heads. Well, that was before Lisa bolted out the door, her skimpy dress ripping into little pieces as she transformed into her pathetic wolf.

She can't run for long. It's illegal to transform in the city. She'll either get arrested or ill simply kill her first.

"B-babe-" before he could step towards me I released a growl. By this time, Lisa was long gone, but I could still smell her. Jungkook was alone now, but he knew what he had to do, so he backed up, not turning his back on you, and got into his car.

I felt myself only get angrier as I watched his white car back up from our driveway. Do you think I'm pissed? My wolf wanted blood at this point. And I'm sure as hell wasn't going to ignore the feeling.


End file.
